


Sublunary

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [58]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't ask me. -.- Some case related action, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sublunary

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 6/29/1999 for the word [sublunary](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/06/29/sublunary).
> 
> sublunary  
> Situated beneath the moon; hence, of or pertaining to this world;terrestrial; earthly.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> I have no clue what happened. Sublunary is a weird word and my muse does random things for no reason. 
> 
> Hope it's not too terrible.

# 

Sublunary

“After 10,000 years I’m free. It’s time to conquer earth.” A female voice intoned from somewhere.

“Alpha, Rita’s escaped. Recruit a team of teenagers with attitude.” A male spoke shortly after.

“After 10,000 years I’m free. It’s time to conquer earth.” The female voice repeated.

“Alpha, Rita’s escaped. Recruit a team of teenagers with attitude.” The male voice also repeated.

“After 10,000 years I’m free. It’s time to conquer earth.” Again the female voice spoke.

“Alpha, Rita’s escaped. Recruit a team of teenagers with attitude.” Again the male voice followed.

“DiNozzo. Shut the damn fool tv off. It’s giving me a headache. And somebody figure out why it’s looping on those particular words.” Gibbs demanded having identified the noise as coming from the tv.

“I can’t boss. It’s part of the crime scene. The TV can’t be turned off until Ducky removes the body.” DiNozzo responded partially apologetically.

“Oh dear. Mr. Palmer, do fetch the gurney, so that we can move this man quickly before anymore indignity is suffered. Though I fear he is beyond our sublunary concerns having already clearly moved on to the afterlife or whatever your beliefs are about where one goes when they die and may not really care about any earthly indignity anymore.” Ducky worried.

“Getting philosophical in your old age, Ducky?” Gibbs asked.

“Quite. Now run along, Mr. Palmer. That’s a good lad.” Ducky shooed Palmer away.

“Has anyone figured out the significance of the TV looping on that particular set of words?” Gibbs growled.

“Uh. It appears to be the intro to one of the Power Rangers seasons.” McGee stuttered.

“And?” Gibbs snarled.

“Well the Power Rangers were sublunary heroes.” McGee followed still stumbling over his words.

“I don’t need more info on the Power Rangers, McGee. I want to know how they relate to this case.” Gibbs commanded.

“It could be as simple as what the dead petty officer was watching when he was killed.” McGee offered.

“It could be, McGee. I don’t want could bes. I want it is or isn’t. It’s possible the killer set it up too. Figure out what it is.” Gibbs ordered.

Gibbs stomped over to the other side of the room to get more information from the witnesses/first responders.

McGee turned to DiNozzo with a clueless look on his face. 

Tony sighed. He would have thought McGee was past this issue. “He’s just impatient. You can’t figure out what he wants until the body is removed and we can see what state the tv is in. Don’t worry about it, just yet, McWorryWart.”


End file.
